


The Sexual Adventures of Sameen Shaw

by livrelibre



Category: Elementary (TV), Leverage, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or four times Shaw got it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossover, Elementary/Person of Interest, Shaw/Watson, scalpel

**Author's Note:**

> Series of double drabbles written for femslash today's cold snap: winter 2015 porn battle, some pornier than others. Unbetaed.

Shaw first paid attention to Joan Watson because she was the only other resident who was equally competent and cool under pressure. Unlike Shaw, she seemed to feel everything acutely, but unlike some of the other residents, she was able to manage her emotions and get her job done. Shaw began to appreciate working with Watson because she was the only person who didn’t treat Shaw like a freak; she just took her bluntness in stride, honestly admired her skill, and pushed Shaw to be better. Joan became the only person from her medical career that she ever thought about with pleasure when she found out that those steady hands on a scalpel were equally sure and unerring as they slid into Shaw’s scrub pants in the dark of a supply closet on a late night at the hospital. Joan cut right to the heart of her, fingers firm and precise, hitting all the right spots and stoking the sharp, pulsing ache inside Shaw until she came apart. Shaw hadn’t seen Joan for years when she ran into her while tracking the same number; it turned out her fingers, still deft from lockpicking, had lost none of their surgical precision.


	2. Crossover, Leverage/Person of Interest, Parker/Shaw, feelings

Shaw didn’t know much about her occasional play partner, but she knew the important things: given Alice’s extreme caginess, eye for exits, weird hours, and interesting calluses, she was probably in a related line of extra-legal work; neither of them were good at feelings nor very interested in them (Alice had once cryptically muttered, “That’s what Hardison’s for”); and, most importantly, Alice was the best rope top Shaw had ever met and perfect for Shaw. There were no long negotiations, especially now; they were familiar with each other’s safewords and limits, and Shaw would just say “Predicament bondage, biting, make it hurt but nothing that shows outside my shirt and no blood,” or “Suspension, inversion, your choice,” and check in about recent injuries and off they went. Alice was endlessly inventive and knowledgeable and was as easy with rope as she wasn’t with feelings. In her hands, Shaw let go of everything--the numbers, the job, all the twisted strands of conspiracies and shadow struggles fell away and left only a free fall into Alice’s web. She didn’t have to act; Alice didn’t expect her to feel. She was just a canvas, a post around which Alice could weave her art.


	3. Person of Interest, Carter/Shaw, weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-3x03, "Lady Killer"

Carter takes Shaw up on her offer to try out the Nano 9mm. Shaw honestly didn’t mean it as a come on originally. But shooting things plus a couple of drinks with a competent, beautiful woman always does it for Shaw, and they might have had more than a couple and started exchanging war stories and then comparing scars, leaning closer until they decided to do it somewhere a little more privately. Carter is just a little adorably shy when their clothes first come off, smiling small and Sam wants to devour her but settles for a frankly admiring glance that has Carter’s legs spreading involuntarily. Sam’s own grin gets larger and she takes her time dragging it down Carter’s body. All Carter’s reserve disappears once Shaw gets her head between her legs, nails digging in occasionally though Shaw can tell she’s trying to be polite. Can’t have that. Shaw redoubles her efforts, rewarded by Carter’s rich wetness on her tongue, the increasing sharpness of her nails, and the low, throaty sounds dragged out of her. Carter comes like pulling a trigger, all kick and recoil and sudden release. The Nano isn’t the only weapon Shaw knows how to handle.


	4. Person Of Interest, Root/Shaw(/Machine), technology, anal w/strap-on

Root’s connection to the Machine still mystified Shaw but she trusted it. That didn’t mean that this wasn’t unknown, slightly nerve wracking territory--blindfolded, bound to the bed, Root literally up to the root in her ass with a wireless vibrating double strap-on, with both her and the Machine about to fuck Sam in earnest. The AI was networked with the strap on, with Root, poised inside them both. Shaw felt the heat of Root’s body surrounding her, her breath on sweat-prickling skin; she felt full, drunk on sensation, overwhelmed before they’d started and all she wanted was more. “She says you’re ready, sweetie, but I’ve got to hear it from you. You know I wouldn’t hurt you. Unless you really wanted it.” Shaw could tell even blindfolded that she was smirking, but she was gratifyingly breathless. “Yes, come on and give it to me. I can take it,” she gritted out. “I know you’ll take everything I give you and more Sameen,” Root said, pulling back and driving home again on each word, sparking every nerve in her body with electricity, building up a cresting rhythm until the sudden vibration from the Machine pushed them over into singularity.


End file.
